Recruiting Rivals
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: When five new arrivals come to the zoo, love and rivalry threaten to crush the zoo's natural balance. While Rico tries to impress a new girl, Kowalski fights for his job, and Skipper questions the years of trust the zoo is built on. Oc/Penguins
1. Millie, Zeek, Jane, Kelsa and Carl

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

"Well? When is the next shipment of fish coming in?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski typed something in on the computer. "A lot of fish. Ten pounds worth."

"A ten pound fish?" Private asked.

"Or two five pound fish." Skipper chimes in. "Well, boys. We're done here."

They bellyslid out of the office and made it back to their habitat.

***

The next day a crate was hit down into the habitat.

Three penguins waddled out. One was female and had a black Mohawk that went to one side. The other had a short blonde ponytail and freckles. The third was a little younger than Private, with a very short Mohawk and an evil smirk on his face. The first was the tallest, while the second was a little shorter than Rico, and the third about Private's height but much thinner.

"Hi. Is this the Central Park Zoo?" asked the tallest penguin, looking around.

"Millie, you haven't even told them our names yet." said the penguin with the ponytail in a slightly nasally voice.

"I'm Millicent, or Millie. This is Jane," the tallest penguin said, motioning towards the ponytailed one. "And this is Zeek, my little brother."

"Are you possibly that ten pound shipment we were supposed to get today?" asked Kowalski. "That is, how much to you weigh?"

Millie gave him a glare.

Skipper grabbed Kowalski by his flipper. "I'm Skipper," he said. "And this is my team."

"I'm Private." said Private.

"I'm Kowalski. And this is Rico."

Rico laughed maniacally and vomited up some flowers. He handed them to Jane.

Jane got a disgusted look on her face but took them anyway.

"So you guys are like, military?" Millie asked, looking around the HQ.

"I wanna toy!" Zeek said. "Entertain me!"

"How old is your brother?" asked Skipper.

"Four. Why?" asked Millie.

"He'll need a mentor till the age of six. Penguin code." Skipper explained. "Let's see…"

His flipper went between Rico and Kowalski. Kowalski was jumping up and down and waving his clipboard, while Rico got a glazed look in his eyes.

"Uh… his mentor will be Kowalski, I guess."

"Yes! I can't wait to teach you about math and language arts and science and math and… computation and fractions and-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Millie. "I mean, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the penguin teaching my brother's first words to me were asking how much I weigh."

"It's either that," whispers Jane in Millie's ear. "Or _he _teaches Zeek." She motioned towards Rico.

Rico vomited up a chainsaw and ripped up a piece of metal. He laughed maniacally, then realized Jane was watching and waved.

"You'll need to pass our psychological screening, though." Skipper said.

Millie put her hands on her hips. "Are you questioning my intelligence?"

Skipper copied her action. "It's a mandatory requirement. Penguin code."

Millie rolled her eyes. "What made you leader?" he asked.

"I got here first."

"You ever let them try to be leader?" Millie asked harshly, motioning towards Private, Kowalski and Rico, who were having a headbutting contest.

"Now, don't go questioning my authority. This the way it's been forever, and it will continue to be."

Jane, who was slightly submissive, grabbed her friend. "Millie, at least try to be nice. They're not too bad. I mean, they are a bit crazy but we just met them."

Meanwhile…

"This is my work corner. This where I'll be teaching you everything I-"

"Yeah, yeah. What's your name?"

"Kowalski Kowalski Zenfiskinheimer." Kowalski said proudly. "That's Kowalski with a K, by the way."

"Your name is too long," Zeek pressed a bunch of buttons. "I'm gonna call you Skis."

"Okay, just- don't touch that-"

"Touch what?" Zeek "accidentally" knocked the half finished shrink ray off the shelf. It smashed to pieces.

"Never mind. Anyways, your first lesson is-"

"What's your name again?"

"Kowalski. As I was saying-"

"Oh, what does this do? Is this a toy?" Zeek picked up something.

"No, that's a gun."

"Cool!"

"Don't shoot-"

Zeek pulled down on the trigger. Jane screamed and dodged the bullet. Millie caught the bullet in her flipper and tossed it back to Kowalski.

"Impressive," Skipper said. "For a dame."

"What?" Millie said, furious.

"I mean, for a new recruit. That's what I meant."

"You better have." Millie turned away to chat with Rico (yeah, she could try).

***

"Not more recruits!" Skipper groaned as another crate slammed down.

"What's your name again?" asked Zeek, tugging on Kowalski's flipper.

The tall penguin clenched his fist but kept calm. "Kowalski Kowalski Zen-"

"Fishyhim. I know."

"Then why did you ask, you little-" Kowalski growled, then realized Millie was watching. "Er... you little angel."

The first penguin was a bit taller than Kowalski. She had a slim, long face and bright blue eyes that matched her silver-blonde hair perfect. The second to come out was her brother (though they looked nothing alike). He was about Rico's age and was a little taller than Skipper. He was obviously clumsy, as he tripped a little in his step. He sported a pair of nerdy goggles and his own notepad.

"I'm Kelsa and this is Carl. Short for Carlisle."

"Ninety seven percent short, Kelsa." Carl scribbled on his notepad furiously. "And we came from the Hoboken Zoo at exactly ten o' clock. Kelsa is 79.4 percent calm and I am 4.8 percent agitated."

"Woah!" said Kowalski. "You have the new… deluxe notepad."

Carl nodded. "Yes. It is 89.3 percent recycled paper."

"So you're a strategist too?" asked Kowalski. "Well, in that case… I'm 57 percent glad to meet you. A small 23 percent of jealousy lingers at the edges of my sub cranium."

"There's only room for one strategist here." Carl said. "And I'm 99.5 percent sure I'll win."

"I have a 110 percent sureness. By the way, I'm Kowalski."

"I'm Skipper, and this is Private and Rico." Skipper said. Kelsa nods to him and then bats her short eyelashes at Kowalski.

Kowalski (who knows nothing of this gesture's cryptic meaning) waves to her.

Kelsa smiles and turns away.

Zeek pulls on Kowalski's flipper. "What's your name?"

"This Zeek," Kowalski said to Carl. "My apprentice. I am 34.5 impressed with his curiosity and the rest annoyed. I-"

"I'm 51 percent happy to meet him, and 4-"

"I'M 21 percent a-" Kowalski starts.

"I'M FIFTY THREE POINT-"

"Guys!" Millie steps in the middle of the two computing penguins. "It's time for lunch."

"You are 99.8 percent right, Millie." Kowalski glares at Carl, who sticks out his tongue and then polishes his goggles.

***

Kelsa stared at Kowalski all through lunch. The tall penguin was too deep in a heated debate with Carl to notice, but that didn't stop Kelsa from complimenting his every move. She loved a penguin that was smart, sweet but has an edge of ninja moves- which fitted Kowalski perfectly.

Zeek spilled his milk and cried. While Private mopped up the milk, he ran over and drew pictures on the stone wall in peanut butter. Skipper wiped it off.

Zeek ran over and knocked all the glasses off the shelf, shattering them to pieces. He smiled and then put a marble in his mouth.

"Bad Zeek! Open your mouth, now!" Millie ordered.

Her brother looked around and then ran.

"Come back here!" Millie chased him down and got him into a neckhold.

That's when Zeek swallowed.

***

Chapter One is up and running. Can you guess the pairings yet?

~Lukos

Fun Fact: This story was originally called Me and My KK but was changed to expanded focus.


	2. Things Heat Up

After lunch, Carl pulled his sister away from the group.

"Kelsa," he said. "I'm never gonna get a shot at strategist with Skipper favoring Kowalski. Can't you do something to make him mad at Kowalski?"

Kelsa wrinkled her brow. "I can't do that!" she said. "I don't want to make him not like me."

Carl sighed. "Let me know when you want to. I think it's sad you'd rather help your crush the your brother."

"He's not my crush!" Kelsa gave Carl a light kick.

Her brother shot her a glare and went over. "I'm 87.9 percent angered with you." He looked over his shoulder. "Did you hear that, Kowalski?"

"I'M FIFTY SIX POINT-"

"I'M TWO BILLION-"

"Training time!" Skipper called, and the seven penguins raced over to him.

"Today we'll be splitting up. We'll have two teams, A and B. Let's see… Team A, me, Private, Millie and Jane. Team B, Rico, Carl, Kelsa, Kowalski and Zeek."

"What are we doing, Skippah?" asked Private.

"Capture the flag, of course! Winning team gets first pick of the fish tomorrow." Skipper belly slid away, his team in tow.

"Okay, men." Skipper whispered once they were on the other side of the habitat. "We'll need to be quiet. The opponent has more soldiers, which may be a disadvantage. First order-"

"Or we could just go and get the flag." suggested Millie.

"Yeah, or we could-"

"Let me handle this." Millie pushed Skipper to the side.

Meanwhile…

"I suggest that 81.7 percent-" Kowalski started.

Carl interrupted. "Actually, that's 58.9 percent."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to-"

"46.2 percent!" Carl exclaimed.

Kelsa pushed Carl to the side. "I say we take the shortest possible route."

Rico nodded vigorously, obviously agreeing.

Kowalski shot Carl a glare before nodded.

Zeek tugged on Kowalski's flipper. "Skis," he said. "I wanna flag! Make them give it back!"

Kowalski looked where the small penguin was pointing.

"We won!" yelled Millie.

"Huh?" Rico said.

"First pick of fish!" Jane jumped up happily.

"But how could we lose?" Kowalski said, grabbing his notepad. "I was sure-"

"Your calculations were obviously wrong." Carl said. "Mine are always right."

"Mine are always right!" yelled Kowalski. "I'm the OPTIONS guy!"

"He hasn't asked for options today." Carl nodded towards Skipper. "I'm going to be strategist."

"Skipper! I thought I was strategist."

"You are, Kowalski. I'm giving Carl a chance. Carl, options!"

"What?" Kowalski said. "I'm options department."

"I didn't say I was relieving you of duty." Skipper said.

Kowalski growled and stormed back into the HQ.

"He'll be back." Skipper assured Private, whose eyes had begun to water.

Kelsa was waiting for Kowalski.

She held his flipper. "Hey, Kowalski." She smiled and batted her eyelashes. "You are cute, do you know that?"

"Kelsa, I can't have… a relationship with you."

"Why?" Kelsa's head snapped up.

"Uh…" Kowalski scratched the back of his head. "Skipper forbids love."

"Skipper doesn't have to know." Kelsa drew the tall penguin into an embrace.

"Kelsa, please st-"

"Kowalski?" It was Skipper's voice.

Kowalski pushed Kelsa away. "Oh, hi Skipper. I was just t-talking to Kelsa here."

Skipper wasn't fooled. "What did I tell you about love?" he demanded.

"It muddles your mind?"

"What else?" Skipper put his flippers on his hips.

"Uh… love is for pansies, not for soldiers?"

"I would have expected better of you, 'Walksi. And of all penguins, I would have thought you would have the sense…"

Kelsa turned away. She felt bad that Kowalski was getting lambasted because of her, but when she thought of it, Carl's plan had come true. He had wanted her to get Skipper mad and Kowalski, and here she was, fulfilling it.

Fate is funny that way.

***

"Options, Carl." Skipper asked his new strategist as Kowalski glared furiously.

"Think of it as a vacation from strategy." the lead penguin had explained. "I'm giving you a break. Rico or Private would be happy."

But Kowalski wasn't happy. In fact, he wanting revenge.

Meanwhile…

Rico was following Jane around. She was beginning to get creeped out by the tough penguin. He vomited up Snickers bar for her. The worst part? It wasn't in a wrapper.

"Uh… no thank you." Jane dropped the candy bar. Rico looked sulky.

***

Millie was a fighting machine. With flippers packed with force and a brain full of strategic reactions to any attack possible, she was every ninja's worst nightmare. She had wicked reaction time and could catch a speeding bullet with her eyes closed. She seemed perfect for the team. If only she was willing to listen to orders. Her haughty personality matched her cold frown of concentration on her face.

It was night, and Millie was on recon. Her ears were alert for any movement. Her mind was buzzing with constant alerts from everything- the temperature of the wind, the pain in her left flipper (an accident with Rico earlier) and the sound of Marlene sleeping somewhere in the zoo.

Her amber eyes scanned the land beneath her, searching for any movement. Dark shadows flitted about, cast by her ever-moving flippers against her flashlight. A light breeze blew her Mohawk away from her face. She smiled deviously as she saw movement in down below. She backflipped down and cartwheeled ever so closer… and then…

With a growl, Millie leaped, pinning down her opponent. She shone her flashlight on the intruder.

"It is only me," the grey lemur said. "Your king, which is me. And get off me, silly penguin! I am royalty!"

"Huh?" Millie let the lemur up. He straightened his crown and blew some dirt off his slender fingertips. "Who are you?"

"I am King Julian."

"I'm Millicent." Millie stuck out her flipper, secretly keeping her hand on the knife tucked safely in her knapsack.

Julian didn't shake. "I have come to borrow some of your delicious penguin juice."

"Not on my watch." Millie drew her knife and chased the lemur back to his habitat. He scurried up to the top of his throne.

"You crazy penguins just got crazy!" he said.

"My work is done." Millie backflipped back to her post.

***

Chapter Two is done. Fine out what happens in Chapter Three. Will Carl remain strategist forever? Will Rico win over Jane? Will Kowalski and Kelsa ever be together? Will Millie and Skipper get along? Will Zeek ever learn Kowalski's name?

Some of these questions and more will be will revealed in the next installement, so keeping checking back!

~Lukos


	3. Something Smells Fishy

It was now morning. Kowalski, Kelsa and Carl glared at each other as Skipper and Team A picked the juiciest fish. Kowalski hadn't spoke to Kelsa since the "incident". She tried dropping subtle hits (such as sitting next to him as much as possible) but Kowalski seemed blind to her tries.

Jane had now gained a stalker. Rico followed the freckled penguin through every training mission, always ready to vomit up what he thought she would need.

Zeek's attitude problem had gotten considerably worse. He bothered Kowalski all day, who rarely paid attention to him, as his fight for his position back was consuming his interest. Of course, Kowalski always was ready to percent anything possible, and used the highest vocabulary possible too the point that no one knew what he was saying. Millie and Skipper still went on challenging each other, though Kowalski had a few theories on their recent behavior.

"So," Carl said nonchalantly. "I assume you are to saunter your way out of this mess?"

Kelsa sighed. "I don't know."

Kowalski shot her a glare. "I find it atrociously and wholly unnecessary for you to use vocabulary that exceeds mine in every loophole possible."

Kelsa sighed as Zeek came to the table.

"I wanna toy!" he said. "I wanna sweventy six point four bwillion toys!"

"Exceptional," Kowalski said. "But is it within your range of possible outcomes that rounding the numbers into fractions would assist your plot?"

"Huh?" Zeek said.

Soon Millie and Jane (of course followed by Rico) sat down. Skipper was last.

"Yum… this fish is so yummy… so juicy…" Jane laughed, dangling the fish in front of Rico's face.

The tough penguin gobbled it up.

"Hey! That was my fish!" Jane said.

Rico threw up the fish and handed it to her.

"No… thanks." Jane put the fish back on the table.

***

"What are you doing, Kowalski?" asked Kelsa.

"I am rearranging the sub-atomic particles on this semi-neurology chart."

"Carl's not here, you can speak English."

"Don't act like nothing happened last night." Kowalski's voice was cold with concentration.

"Kowalski, I-"

"I know you're just been trying to get Carl the spot of strategist. You did. Happy now?"

"Excuse me? You thought-"

"That's right. I did." Kowalski didn't look up from his work.

"Eh!" Kelsa said angrily. "I can't believe you thought I'd stoop that low! I really like you, Kowalski. You're the sweetest and the cutest penguin here. Well, Private is super cute, but that's not what I meant."

"I heard you two talking." Kowalski said.

Kelsa growled, annoyed by his stubbornness. She pulled Kowalski around to face her, and before the tall penguin had time to protest, she kissed him on the beak.

Kowalski pulled away just as Skipper, followed by Private and Carl.

"Kowalski, what did I tell you about love?" Skipper said gruffly.

"Why are you fooling around with my sister?" Carl slapped Kowalski.

The tall penguin was stunned for a moment. Then he growled and leaped on Carl.

"I've had enough of you!" he said. "I'm strategist!"

Kelsa grabbed Kowalski off her brother. "Get a hold of yourselves, you two! You're bickering over something so silly!"

Kowalski stuck his tongue out at Carl.

"Kowalski." hissed Skipper. "Outside. Now."

Kowalski nodded and followed his leader, but shot Kelsa a glare over her shoulder.

***

Chapter three is now done! Keep an eye out for chapter four, coming sometime tomorrow!

~Lukos


	4. A Visit To Marlene

"If you can't control your actions, maybe I'll just make Carl a full time strategist. He's better than you!"

Kowalski knew good enough to keep his mouth shut (though he was boiling up inside).

Meanwhile…

Jane sat down on the couch and flicked on a sitcom. As usual, Rico was there, watching her. Though she was rather frightened by the tough penguin, she couldn't help a feeling of curiosity.

"So, why don't you talk?" she asked.

Rico lowered his head. "Mah."

"Mom? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Rico nodded. His eyes were brimming with tears. He wiped his eyes for a moment.

"What happened?" Jane put her hand in his.

"No talk!" Rico said.

"Why not?"

Rico turned away. "No talk!"

"You'll feel better if you tell me," Jane consoled.

Rico didn't answer.

***

Millie was a leopard. Millie was a bobcat. Millie was queen of the night, assassin of the unworthy, a lithe dolphin in the sky. Millie was the duchess of darkness, the crusader of recon.

The sassy penguin had requested to take recon again. Her senses were buzzing with alerts from every nerve ending in her body. Tonight she would not fail at her duty.

***

Kelsa watched as Kowalski sat at his workbench. Zeek was snoring in his hammock, turning over. Kowalski's brow was furrowed with concentration as he screwed the last bolt in place. Kelsa sighed and slid into her bunk.

"Kowalski, I wanted to say-"

"Don't want to hear it!" Kowalski held up a flipper.

"I'm sor-"

"No! I will not listen to you!" Kowalski said.

"I'm sorry, Kowalski." whispered Kelsa before turning over into her bunk.

***

The next day…

"It's not that I don't value Millie or Jane's opinion, but you're the only girl I've met that's not a penguin. I need some… romantic advice." Kelsa explained.

Marlene was flattered. "Me? Give romantic advice? Okay… shoot."

"Well… Kowalski doesn't like me."

"Why is that?"

"I lost him his job, got him in trouble with Skipper-"

"Okay… Guitar! Moonlight! Oysters! Every boy likes it. Of course, Kowalski is a different story… have you tried apologizing?"

"He won't let me talk to him."

"Give him some time to cool off." Marlene's green eyes were sparkling with pleasure.

"How long will that be?"

"Hard to tell. Penguins can hold a grudge, though. And when you get between Kowalski and his notepad…"

Kelsa nodded and sighed. "I guess we're… not meant to be together."

"There are plenty of other guys out there." Marlene said. "And Skipper's Crew… not the best for relationships. But I could introduce you to my brother, Jeremy. He and my cousin Lola are coming to visit. And…" She leaned in closer. "Nothing like making a guy jealous."

"Are you suggesting I…?" Kensa gasped.

Marlene nodded. "We never had this conversation. Now leave."

Kensa nodded and left.

***

Chapter Four is now done! What did Marlene mean? Meet her brother and cousin in the next chapter. I'll update as soon as possible!

(Check out Of Dreams And Darkness while your waiting)

~Lukos


	5. A Spy

Jeremy was a handsome otter. His brown fur was one shade darker then Marlene's, and his movements were lithe and light (though Kensa could see muscles ripple beneath his short fur as he moved).

Lola was a different story. She was a little smaller then Marlene, and had jet black fur that was rather shaggy. White markings that you might find on a butterfly covered her back and a bit of her tail.

"Hi, I'm Kelsa." Kelsa shook Jeremy's paw. His shake was strong and his fur was so soft Kelsa wanted to stroke it.

"Did Marlene tell you I was coming?"

Kelsa nodded and looked at Marlene.

"I should get going now. Training, you know. See you later?"

Jeremy smiled. "Sure."

Kelsa belly slid back to her habitat.

"Did you meet the new otters?" asked Private.

Kelsa nodded. "Jeremy and his cousin Lola. They're only visiting, though."

The rest of the day was drills. Evacuation, fire, you name it.

That's when Skipper found the note.

_I know where you are._

_-Dr. Blowhole_

Someone had to be a spy! An inside agent for Dr. Blowhole!

During lunch, after everyone had finished their fish, Skipper slammed the note down on the table.

"Someone here is a spy. And none of you are leaving until I know who." Skipper barked.

***

Okay, that chapter was super short, but the next one will be longer! I added a bit of suspense… any guesses on who's the spy?

~Lukos


	6. Bullets N' Skis

"Well? Which on of us is the spy?" Skipper glared at each and every one of his team. "I'm sorry to say, but I don't trust a single one of you right now."

"What proof do you have?" asked Millie, crossing her flippers.

Skipper passed the note to her.

"So… one of us is a spy for Dr. Blowfish?" asked Private.

"None of you are leaving till I find out who. I'll start with… Millie." Skipper said. "You keep a knife under your pillow. And every night you ask to take recon. Are you using recon to communicate with your fellow agents?"

Millie shook her head. "How dare you accuse me? If anyone's a spy, it's… him!" She pointed at Kowalski.

Kowalski stood up. "There is a 4.56 percent that I am a double agent." Then he realized Skipper was glaring at him.

"Actually," his leader said. "You've been acting pretty suspicious lately, 'Walski. How do I know you aren't the double agent?"

Kowalski was offended that Skipper would dare even think that, but he kept quiet about that. "Skipper," he said calmly as possible. "I've known you since you were still covered in down feathers. Would you really accuse your _best friend?_"

Skipper looked at Kowalski. "You're not off the hook yet," he said. "But I'll consider that Kelsa is the double agent."

"I'm not… I'm not a spy!" Kelsa said.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but where are Zeek and Jane?" Carl said, scribbling on his notepad.

"Zeek?" called Millie. "Jane?"

"Search everywhere. I think I just found our spy." Skipper said.

***

"Keep quiet, you little brat." Jane said, dragging a tied up Zeek through the sewers.

"I want Millie!" the penguin yelled, squirming inside his binds.

"You'll only make them tighter." Jane said.

"I want out! Millie! SKIS!"

"They can't help you now, Zeek." Jane laughed under her breath.

***

"We've searched the entire zoo," Private panted. "They're nowhere."

"Actually," Kowalski noted. "We haven't checked the sewers…"

"Then let's search!" Millie said.

The penguins slid down into the sewers.

"Okay, we split into teams. Millie and Rico. Private and me. Kelsa, Kowalski and Carl." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski saluted his leader and led his team into the darkness of the sewers. Kelsa went a little ahead of him.

"I think I hear something." she whispered.

Sure enough…

"MILLIE! SKIS!"

"Zeek!" Carl said.

Kelsa belly slid into the darkness ahead. Then Kowalski heard her scream.

"Kelsa!" he and Carl said together. They rushed over to her.

Kelsa was lying on the ground. Her side was stained with blood.

"Kelsa! We need to get you back…" Kowalski started.

"Uh… Kowalski?" Carl said nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Look behind you." Kowalski turned around Jane was there, with a shotgun aimed directly at Kelsa.

Kowalski didn't have time to think. He acted. He leaped and tackled Jane just as the gun went off. Everything was in slow motion. The bullet headed for Kelsa… Kowalski leaped… then there was nothing but pain… pain in his shoulder… then black.

"Kowalski…" he heard Kelsa's voice grow weaker till he faded into nothingness.

***

Oh no! Is Kowalski dead? Find out in Chapter Seven!

~Lukos

( *_*)


	7. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

"Kowalski?" asked Kelsa.

"Yeah?" The tall penguin looked up from his bunk.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Hurts." Kowalski cracked a weak smiled, wincing as he moved his flipper a bit.

"I just wanted to say it was really romantic of you to take that bullet for me."

"Yeah… things like that happen."

Kelsa sighed. "I'm sorry I cost your job."

"It's okay. I think Skipper might give me my spot back."

***

Skipper watched as Millie untied her brother. Jane had been nowhere to be seen.

"I'm sorry I accused you." he half mumbled.

Millie turned around. "Well… apology excepted, I guess."

Skipper held out a flipper. "Shake?"

Millie shook his flipper.

***

"I'd kiss you now if it wasn't for Skipper's no love rule." Kelsa said.

"I have a feeling he'll rethink that rule." Kowalski said as he watched Skipper laughing at a joke Millie just made.

"I'll let you rest then." Kelsa waddled away.

***

Rico was moping when Private came up to him, Lola at his side.

"I have someone I think you'd like to meet." Private said, grinning. "This is Lola. She works in the Department Of Communication Psychology. She's going to help you talk!"

Lola nodded and sat down beside Rico.

The tough penguin looked around, then threw up some flowers for her.

***

Yay! Done! No, wait…

Look for a sequel, coming soon! I don't know what I'll call it, but it will take place on Valentine's Day. So keep watching for it!

I hope you enjoyed this story. If you haven't already guessed the pairings:

Rico/Jane (Not anymore)

Rico/(Begins with an L)

Kowalski/Kelsa

Skipper/Millie

~Lukos


End file.
